valiant_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talent
Introduction Welcome to the Hero’s Talent Tree! Here you can further customize your hero to suit your formation and play style! Unlock powerful skills to turn the tides of the battle. Choose your path wisely! Accessing the Talent Tree Pick any Hero , and you can see the Talent Tab at the bottom. Simply click there and you will be able to view Talent. Each hero will be given 1 free Talent Point. (Note: You must Level and Enchance your Hero to Max to open the Talent ) Earning Talent Points You will need to fuse other heroes into desired hero, each rarity giving its own percentage. A Talent point is awarded every 100% gained. Fusing the same characters (Same name) together will result in bonus percentage gain. Adding & Unlocking Talent Nodes To reach further Talent nodes, you must add prior nodes connecting to it. Minimum Rarity Eligible to Fuse For 1-3★ Max potential Heroes, only 1 Star and above Heroes can be used to Fuse. For 4★ Max potential Heroes, only 2 Star and above Heroes can be used to Fuse. For 5★ Max potential Heroes, only 3 Star and above Heroes can be used to Fuse. Fusion growth Fusing 1★ Hero will earn you Base 1% + (additional 25% if same character bonus) Fusing 2★ Hero will earn you Base 2.5% + (additional 50% if same character bonus) Fusing 3★ Hero will earn you Base 5% + (additional 100% if same character bonus) Fusing 4★ Hero will earn you Base 15% + (additional 200% if same character bonus) Fusing 5★ Hero will earn you Base 100% + (additional 300% same character bonus) In this table below, you can see very clearly the amount of stat each node adds to your hero in the Talent Tree. Here are some of the skills that you can find in the Talent Tree. We can break them down into 8 different unique skills which are branches from of their primary stat. You can learn more about the different skills in the table down below! Each class has different abilities based on the skills. However, some skills are consistent across the board for all classes. Talent Tree Skills Max Talent Point for different types of Heroes TIPS General Tips Learn where to get 5★ Heroes/3★ Hero selectors and other free hero tickets. Your daily quests alone give up to 2 pcs of 2-4★ Hero tickets which has the possibility of netting you either a 5★ Potential hero or a complete 4★ Hero card. These units will be very helpful in your journey building a hero’s Talent Tree. Here are some of the places where you can get extra hero tickets/Heroes Free to Play Player Tips For Free To Play players, choose the hero which you want to pump talent into wisely. This hero will require plenty of investment and should serve multiple uses through your journey in Arathos such as in PvE content and PvP. You should plan how you want to pump Talent Points into the hero, be it by the same character or by using monsters as fodder. It is recommended that you choose these few heroes based on your luck/rng (resource available) rather than fixate on a very good hero (e.g. Summoner) but will take too long to achieve. Do not rush in feeding your heroes as Talent Points as well. Collect a few of them first. You wouldn’t know which hero you will end up using most. Saving that 4 talent points for the same hero is definitely most cost efficient! Most importantly, remember you are free to play! Don’t expect to be competing against the very top tier of spenders unless you are willing to spend as much as them to speed up this process and journey. Talent Dungeon We heard that XIIBraves will be releasing a Talent Dungeon soon on the 7th September! This should allow more players to obtain Talent Points more easily! Stay tuned for more information!